Team DMC of Notre Dame
by MayCarey
Summary: The Devil Himself, May Carey and Captain Who, Team DMC, time travel to 15th century Paris to stop Time Thieves from the worst case of insurance fraud in history. They fall into the lives of Esmeralda, Phoebus and Frollo and do whatever they can to stop the thieves without changing too much of history. #DevilMayCareProductions #TeamDMC
1. Chapter 1: May

It was a day like any other. Summer in 1482 is just like summer anytime. The hot sun glared down and a slight breeze played with the edges of her cloak as she walked the streets of Paris. Even in this sweltering heat she kept the hood of her cloak close around her face. No carelessness could be tolerated. She ran over the rules in her head as she walked, still trying to clear the transition fog from her mind.

-Learn the situation before engaging. She neither spoke to nor looked at any of the locals passing her in the street. She had to know where she stood and how she would be received.

-Listen to the language and accents. Watch the postures and gestures. She knew how to speak the language but 90 percent of all communication is nonverbal. One word before she was ready would mark her instantly and out of time and place. She couldn't allow that.

-Check for class cues and any underlying social tensions. She watched how the people watched each other and how they moved in the crowd. What did clothing tell about people and what people didn't mix.

-Be an unseen shadow until you can be a seamless addition to the population. She'd studied the history of the place extensively, but that gave no insight into the people living in it and she needed to blend in perfectly.

She walked with the gypsies, having followed them into town. She woke up among them so she must be one. None had spoken to her yet and she made no effort to engage any of them at this point. Blending in with them. Another stranger amongst strangers. They didn't seem bothered by her walking with them and a goat seemed to be following her. She took note and kept walking. She'd figure that out later.

As she walked, she could hear the sounds of a large excited crowd. In her rush she'd forgotten the time of year. It was the Feast of Fools and she was heading towards the Palace of Justice. At this time in the afternoon, there was sure to be a mystery play being presented. She cursed her poor timing, but there was nothing for it now. Night was coming soon. There wouldn't be time to find more work else where and she needed money for food and lodging. The purse on her borrowed body had a few coins but they wouldn't get her far. Having a sudden thought, she quickened her pace toward the crowd.

Entering the square, she saw the cause for the noise. A crowd was cheering for some poor, deformed person with a funny hat. She scanned the crowd for social information. All poor, but making very merry. Most were focused entirely on the guy with the hat. It looked like a guy anyway. On the fringes of the crowd were musicians and jugglers. Perfect. Her training before the shift had included singing and dancing which came in handy more often than she would have thought and the transition rules ensured her of a body that could keep up with her skills. She dropped her cloak and shook the tambourine that hung from a silk scarf around her waist. Two of the gypsies that she walked with began playing the instruments they carried. The goat started jumping around. Cool. The noise and movement drew a crowd. Either the music or her dancing was good enough to start drawing some coins. With every twirl, she scanned the crowd. Her teammates should already be here and finding them would be top priority. The Captain was sent ahead to scout and get established. She and Devil should have arrived at the same time, but not the same place. Why couldn't a job that doesn't pay be easy?

She danced until the light started to dim. One man in the crowd looked long and intensely at her. She made note of his features without acknowledging him. No way to know from this distance if he was friend or foe. She took the third of the coins that was handed her from those thrown by the crowd. She could camp with the gypsies at the edge of the city, but she needed to find her team and start getting some intel. Feeling eyes on her in the fading light, she moved out of the square into the denser alleyways. It could be one of the guys. It could be the mark checking her out. It could just be a drunk local with an interest in the pretty gypsy girl. The goat followed close at her heels. It must be hers. Good to know. Moving swiftly down the alley, she smiled hearing two sets of footsteps keeping up. She was supposed to avoid confrontations, but she also had to find her team and complete the mission. This might get tricky and she wanted to be somewhere discrete to deal with it. After the next corner, she would be well out of earshot of the main square and the light was fading fast. She slowed her pace to let them catch her.


	2. Chapter 2: Captain

He strolled the darkened streets with a few of his men. Command always came so easy it seemed, even if adapting didn't. He was one of the first to make the transition through time. Part of the first team to try to piece history back together after it had been meddled with. Yet somehow he never really got the knack of 'fitting in' to a new time. But soldiers are soldiers in any time. They don't ask questions of superiors. They just do what they're told. How often did he wish his own team could be that way?

The men that walked with him now didn't ask why he walked these streets or what he was obviously looking for. He didn't speak to them, just walked steadily forward looking down every alley. He'd seen her dancing in the street and he knew it had to be her. No one dances like that. No one moves like that. No one laughs like that. It was careless of her to draw so much attention so soon. But that was always her way. She drew all the attention, leaving others free to move unseen. Somehow it always worked. Adapting came so naturally to her. She probably already had the feel for this city after just a day.

His thoughts were suddenly disrupted by the sound of scuffling and grunting. Sounds of a fight. It could be anyone. Fights happen all the time in this city. But this one made too much noise. Drew too much attention. That's what he was looking for. Calling over his shoulder "This way, men. Something's wrong," he ran to the noise. It was easy to find the source. They rounded a corner to find a loud, flashing tangle of limbs and cloth. Somewhere in the tiny tempest of flesh, they could hear the grunts of a woman, the groans of a large man and what sounded for all the world like a muffled laugh. Discerning one form from another, however, was beyond their skill.

"You there! Halt!" he called. When in doubt, shout an order. The flashing mass quickly turned itself into two bodies. The young gypsy woman he saw dancing and the hunchback from the cathedral now stood facing the captain. Both a bit the worse for wear and one fighting back a smile. "What's the meaning of this?" he bellowed. The gypsy stepped forward.

"Sir, these men attacked me. I was only looking for lodgings for the night."

Looking at the hunchback, the captain asked. "What have you to say for yourself?" Only a pitiful moaning answered him. Then, looking around, the captain asked of the gypsy, "You said men. I only see one here. Where are the others?"

She looked around now, surprised. "There was one other. A small, frail man. He must have snuck away when you shouted."

"Arrest this man." The captain called to his men who obeyed without question, seizing the moaning hunchback and dragging him away.

The dark haired woman looked at him intently as the others drew away, leaving just the two of them alone in the street. No one else would look at him that way. It had to be her. But he couldn't be sure. "I have to go." He said, pausing to consider how best to say what he knew he should. She turned to leave, moving toward the shadows of the alley. He could be wrong, but after so many missions, he doubted it. "My, uh. . . grandma's making stew." The slender form stopped suddenly and turned grinning to him. He'd been right. "Fuck yeah!" She excitedly responded bounding toward him with outstretched arms. A second later remembering to contain herself, she stopped in front of him, hands clasped behind her, still grinning wildly. It was always so hard for her to be calm around him.

She waited a moment to be sure his men were out of ear shot. She stepped forward into the light of the moon and whispered, her voice having changed in tone "Hi, Captain." Smiling patiently, he replied "Hi, May. Why do I always find you in the middle of a fight?"

"At least I didn't start this one. They really did attack me."

"And there really were two of them?"

"Really."

"Hmm." He muttered dubiously. With hands on hips, she replied quickly. "I can count, Captain."

Ignoring her indignation, he asked. "When did you arrive?"

"Today. Have you seen Devil yet?"

"No. he's probably under a pile of women or in a pile of trouble."

Giggling she replied. "So he'll turn up in time, then. Any sign of the target?"

"It's someone in the cathedral, but I can't get close enough to zero in."

Remembering with a smile. "I might have a way in."

Something in her grin gave him an uneasy feeling. "Please tell me not another Tower of London"

"What. It was a perfectly good plan then and it's a good plan now"

"It's never a good plan, May. They still use torture now."

"Oh come on Captain. Can't a girl have a little fun." He shook his head in dismay. Why can't his team just follow orders like proper soldiers?

She smiled at him a moment, knowing she won. "So did you transmit a captain or earn that after?"

"I did actually earn this. He'll thank me later."

"And just who will thank you? Under what cover are you acting?" She asked, a little more flirty than appropriate for a subordinate.

"Madam, I am Captain Phoebus" he answered with a dignity befitting his rank. "At your service."

She too recovered a more appropriate reserve. "I am grateful to you for your assistance, Captain. I am called Esmeralda." She fell back into shadow and he walked away without looking back to see her slip away. As was always their custom to do when first meeting in a new place and time. He would find her again. Hopefully before she found her way into trouble.


	3. Chapter 3: Trial

Early morning in the trial room. Captain has never been a fan of early mornings, but it comes with the job. He blinked back the weariness and forced himself to focus on the proceedings. Another trial. One of many that he'd sat through since getting here. Actually, one of many he stood through. Comes with the job.

Two of his soldiers brought in the hunchback that attacked May in the body of Esmeralda the night before. Laden with heavy iron chains, he followed them silently resigned, barely aware of his surroundings. They led him to stand in the place of the accused. There he stood, bent and twisted with a rough woven garment hanging torn off of him, looking for all the world like something inhuman. There were gasps from all those present, some even muttering insults and foul names. He stared off to his left at nothing, not responding to anyone, seemingly not hearing them.

Captain looks around the room for anyone that might be the other man that May had mentioned. No one had the look of a possible accomplice. He wished May was present to help him identify them, but she had not turned back up after suggesting her terrible plan to flush the target. He really wished she didn't get the chance to put that plan into action. He did not want to have to rescue her. . . again.

The prosecutor identifies the hunchback as Quasimodo and presents the case against him. Assault. The victim against him is called, but no one comes forward. Maybe it's for the best that May is off playing elsewhere. Without a victim, there can't be a case and the poor hunchback can be on his way. There was no harm done and he was probably just someone's puppet. The old fat judge sat in his seat waiting impatiently for a case to hear. The prosecutor called again for a victim.

"Sir, the victim is not present." Captain called, trying to move things along. He didn't want to be here anymore than the poor hunchback in chains.

"Very well," Replied the prosecutor, "I call Captain Phoebus to give an account of the accused's apprehension."

"Yes, sir." Captain answered with a sigh. He approached the witness box. Covering for May again. Always the same in any time and what did he get out of it.

"Captain Phoebus, tell us what happened last night when your men took Quasimodo into custody."

"We heard a commotion and went toward it. We witnessed this man attacking a woman."

"Where is the woman now?"

"I don't know, sir. She was a gypsy and did not stay for questioning."

There was a murmur through the assembly. Which was worse, a deformed hunchback or a god forsaken gypsy. He just waited for it to pass. The prosecutor decided to salvage the situation. He couldn't possibly let an accused man go free, could he.

"You're honor, I propose the hunchback be punished for disturbing the peace at evidenced by the Captain's testimony of his attack on a young woman."

"An hour of beating and an hour of display on the pillory," Announced the judge with disinterest. A murmur of approval swept through the assembly. Only two figures remained stoic. The Captain and a robed figure across the room near the door.

At the Notre Dame Cathedral May was making herself useful by looking for clues. Captain said the target was in the cathedral so that's where she would start. She blended in with the crowd just fine. A beautiful, jingling gypsy gliding through the sea of people looking for salvation. And a goat. She smiled with the confidence of knowing she was completely unnoticed.

She walked among the statues of saints and depictions of their various martyrdoms. Her thoughts ran somewhere between the strangeness of idolizing such foolishness and how she was to deal with the situation before her. This wasn't the strangest mission, but there were always times when time traveling just confused the hell out of her. Devil was the one with the head for that stuff. All she really understood was that items of value in the cathedral had been promised to private families only to have big insurance policies claimed after the Notre Dame fire. The historians spotted the discrepancy in the insurance records. Why they would check insurance records seemed crazy to her. But I guess all aspects of history had to be watched over. Understanding wasn't really her job. She just had to catch the people she was sent to catch. Captain said they transmitted into the cathedral. But where, he's not sure. There had to be a clue. A tell. Something that will give them away. She remembered a few of the items that were listed on insurance claims and decided to look more closely at them.

She walked along the east wall of the cathedral looking for a particular statue, the clop of her goat's hooves following close at her side. That little goat was quickly becoming a pleasant companion. Stopping a moment to look closer at one statue, she realized there was a strange breathing near her. She held the same stance, listening, trying to judge size by the few tones that escaped with the breath. Finally she decided whoever was watching was probably a man, but frail enough to dispatch with little difficulty so she moved on. The breathing moved with her. If they were following her, they were probably watching her. This might make her job a lot easier. It could just be some sick jerk after a pretty girl or the target on her trail. She couldn't take a chance.

Quasimodo suddenly perked up and stood to his full, twisted height. His one visible eye wide and alert. He moaned and tried push past the soldiers who responded quickly to push him back into place. He struggled against his chains frantically and called out with a heavy nasal lisp, "Mathter." Captain looked quickly where the hunchback's desperate attention was focused, but saw only an empty piece of wall by the door. He knew from gossip that the hunchback was the bellringer at the cathedral. He was clearly being used by someone. Someone in the cathedral. That someone tried to attack May and has remained unseen. Is it the target? Have they made us? "May please," he quietly prayed while his men dragged the pitiful creature away wailing incoherently. "Please don't do anything stupid."


	4. Chapter 4: Fight

_****AN: Thank you for reading my story. Please let me know what you think. The characters Devil, May and Captain are inspired by Team DMC on the Captain Who Gaming twitch channel. You can check it out on Thursdays at 9pm. CaptWhoGaming on Twitch. That might make some things make more sense.(smile)****_

She was blinded by the bright sunlight as she stepped out of the cathedral. Shouts and laughter drew her attention to the pillory at the far side of the square. She turned to a sight that boiled her blood in an instant. The hunchback that had been her assailant the night before was now at the mercy of the master executioner. The poor soul had been tied to the wheel. They had stripped his shirt and apparently whipped him terribly by the blood that covered him. The executioner spun the wheel he was tied to and the crowd had begun pelting him with whatever rancid fruit or fresh dung that lay conveniently to hand.

And the poor wretch was a pathetic sight, indeed. He was horribly deformed, hunch-backed with only one eye and terribly bowed legs. At first he had struggled against his assailants. Apparently not understanding what was happening to him. But as she watched he gave in, crushed and humiliated, to the crowds cruel humor. Suddenly the mission didn't matter. She had to end this cruelty. Captain would understand. She didn't hold a grudge against him and she was the only one that suffered any offense at his hands. He didn't deserve this. She recalled his strength and force. He was an admirable fighter and deserved better than this humiliation at the hands of a common rabble.

She moved quietly through the crowd, so fast any who noticed her passing saw only the edge of her cloak disappearing into the crowd. But everyone saw the strange knife that suddenly appeared beside the hunchback, severing the ropes that held him. A hush fell as she jumped up to the pillory and ran to his side. With a single movement she recovered the dagger and cut the remaining ropes. She moved so fast, few could follow her movements. Even the hunchback himself was dazed. The master executioner took a moment to recover and immediately fell to beating her with the viscous flail dripping with the hunchback's blood. She blocked the brunt of the attack, but one small barb cut through her heavy shirt and found blood. She threw herself into the executioner laying him out on the pillory floor and, quickly taking the hunchback's arm, ran for the stairs.

The soldiers were moving towards them by the time they'd reached the pillory edge. She quickly turned the hunchback to face her and looking him in the eye said, "Wait here until I've dealt with the soldiers, then run to safety." She only hoped he had a safe place to run to. This thought came and went as she was off the platform and running to meet the two closest soldiers. With dagger in hand she lunged low, avoiding their spears and cutting one's side. He made a perfect barrier when he stopped to grab the wound. She jumped around him to hit the other soldier on the side of the head before he could turn fully to face her. As she moved on to the next few, the others turned their attention from the hunchback to her. Which is exactly what she wanted.

She ran to the far side of the pillory with two more on her tail and four behind them, passing the hunchback by where he stood watching as dumbfounded as the crowd. She ducked under the platform and , using the support beams like a stripper pole, swung around catching one soldier in the chest with both feet. She let her body follow him to the ground and rolled away throwing her dagger into the leg of the other. It briefly occurred to her that they might die of infection and that could mess up history, but she hoped they were either really lucky or really unimportant. The goat trotted up to her excited and playful. It seemed to like a good fight, too. Nice.

There were four left that ran toward her. The hunchback had a clear path to get away. Good. The four men slowed as they got closer to her. She couldn't help but smile seeing them move to surround her. The one to her right ran headlong for her. She dodged with a heavy blow to the back of his head and he dropped to the ground and the back of her leg hit the goat and she fell to the ground. "Dang it!" She shouted as she rolled fast to her right and jumped up facing the next soldier with his sword at the ready.

While she looked for an opening, the goat charged at his shins. Making a perfect opening. She slipped into his guard and broke his arm, taking his sword as he fell screaming. "Good job, Horny." She said smiling. Hazarding a quick glance to the pillory stairs, she saw the hunchback hobbling toward the cathedral. Good. Now she just had to get away. She decided the direct approach would be best. Running fast at the last two with a sword and a yell, she slashed as the goat charged into the knees of one, bringing him down onto the other. She couldn't help laughing as she leapt over them and ran into the crowd with a happy little clip-clop right behind her.

Meanwhile, unknown to all, a certain priest had been watching the events unfold from a window high in Notre Dame. As he watched this strange girl fight and defeat these men with such apparent ease, he felt again that reverence from the night before that had compelled him to order her capture. Long after she'd disappeared from the scene, he looked on in wonder at what had passed. She really was something special. She would be the ruin of him and everything he as trying to accomplish. He turned away from the window to sit at his simple table littered with the books and papers he had most recently been studying. There was still so much he needed to do. More he needed to know to meet his goal. He could not afford to let himself be distracted now. But watching her fight had roused a heat in him that he simply could not deny. A sharp knock at the door snapped him out of his thoughts. Good. A new distraction might get his mind off of the last one. "Enter" he called. The door quickly opened revealing a young man with wide, excited eyes. "Claude. Oh, brother, you won't believe the most amazing woman I just saw in the cathedral. She was beautiful and had with her the most adorable little goat."

Captain could do nothing but shake his head upon hearing the report of his soldiers being defeated and evaded by the very woman they had 'rescued' less than 24 hours prior. Why couldn't she keep a low profile just once? He was grateful that no one was killed. Only minor injuries. There shouldn't be any lasting damage to the people or the time. But it was still too big a disturbance to make. He would have to have a serious talk with her. And this time he would not let that sweet, happy smile of hers shake his resolve. She would be properly scolded this time. But now, at least, he had a good reason to go into the cathedral. He needed to question the hunchback for information about a wanted criminal. Maybe he could get some useful information while he was there.


	5. Chapter 5: Alone in a Hotel Room

May walked excitedly down the small dark alleys. She had received word that he would be at small run-down boarding house on the Pont Saint-Michel. It would be nice to be alone with him and hear his voice in the low, quiet tones that had endeared him so strongly to her. She could still feel the burn from his searing glance at their last meeting. As she came upon the place in question, she smiled to herself. It was a horribly dilapidated hovel, crammed awkwardly amid two others just like it. Even in this filthy city, one would be hard-pressed to find a more unsuspecting rendezvous point. He was always very good at finding the best places to be unseen. She beat on the door, whispered the line his note had instructed and without question was let in. She gave the old wench a coin for the room and went to the room where she was to meet him.

He waited looking out the window at the river, black in the moonlight. The sound of her entrance caught his attention. Turning, he smiled at her, then looked down in confusion as she entered. "What is that?"

"It's a goat."

"A goat."

"Yep" Pleased with herself she walked lightly to the bed, taking off her cloak.

"Why?"

"Why not." She could no longer hold the smile that had been sitting just behind the mask of her face. She released it now, no longer guarded. Once she was in the room, she immediately walked the perimeter checking the walls for holes and the soundness of the doors and windows. "You think I don't know how to check a room?"

"Never hurts to be sure, cap." She smiled satisfied at him. Waiting.

For a moment both were still and silent as statues, just looking at each other. Captain crossed the room to bolt the door and moved confidently toward the fiercely beautiful woman. "Just to be sure." He said in that low husky voice he rarely used. She couldn't help but smile broader as he came slowly closer. "Hey May." He said softly.

"Yes, captain." She replied coyly.

"We're alone in a locked hotel room."

"I know. It's Reno all over again." She grinned and moved her arms slowly to his shoulders. He stopped confused. "Reno?" She giggled sweetly, still in his arms.

"Oh, Captain, you're so much more fun when they don't transmit you ahead of us."

"OH shut up. Everyone gets the fog." He grumped, the moment lost.

"Oh but you get it longer and even loose memory with it." May all but giggled.

"I don't loose that much memory." He said turning out of her embrace.

"Oh don't be so modest. That first night in Reno was quite a memory to loose."

"Would you quit shitting me. You know I was only joking. Nothing happened in Reno."

All she did was laugh, letting her hands lightly trail down the back of his uniform before sitting down on the bed. Back to work. "So the target is in Notre Dame. Suspects?"

"It has to be someone with some rank to authorize the promises of the artwork and architecture."

"Like how much rank? A pope or cardinal?"

He sighed with resigned frustration. "No, May. Popes and cardinals are only in Rome. The highest at the cathedral will be the archdeacon. But there are deacons and ministers with specific duties that might include caretaking of the cathedral's various treasures."

"Aren't there records for that?"

"The records only track the items of value. Not who was responsible for them."

"Why are organized religions always so. . . convenient?"

"hmm." He sat pensively beside her, his mind obviously not on the mission. Without thinking he scratched the furry head that put itself on his knee.

"Like having rules that conveniently allow you to brush me off when it suits you." She teased.

"huh" he looked at her confused a moment despite the look in her eyes that should have explained everything.

"I mean, we're not just in a different zip code. We're in a different time. Never mind different bodies. That pretty much blows the Bro Code out of the water. Devil really won't mind."

He jumped off the bed and paced briskly around the tiny room. "No, May. We can't use borrowed bodies for personal gain. These people have lives to live when we leave. That's just immoral."

She just looked at him with irritation. "Aliens."

"No."

"Every alien abduction theory for the last two centuries is your fault and you want to lecture me about a little liaison that is neither out of character or damaging for these people?"

Captain closed the distance between them. "That guy was a jerk. And the scientists wanted to know what would happen."

She heard a loud crash and they both looked in the direction of the closet just in time to see a black shape moving inhumanly fast toward them. Captain dropped to tackle the shadow and May dove for her dagger on the bed. The two men grappled noisily, but as she turned, dagger in hand, to confront the specter she saw Captain fall and the black cloaked figure holding a bloody dagger. What little she saw of the face was just enough to recognize. That face had been following her. She lunged at it, but he sidestepped and she only grazed his side rather than gutting him as she'd intended. He threw her headlong into the wall and as she tried to force her head to clear, he disappeared through the window into the ink black night.

"Damn. Why do I always get stabbed?" Captain grumbled on the floor.

"You're guard is too low." She offered him a hand to stand.

"I didn't see your guard up."

"I had a meat shield."

His irritated glare only made her laugh. But that sweet laugh lightened his heart despite his aching side.

Watching the window, he asked, "Think that was him?' Tearing a strip from her cloak, she answered "That's the second time he's attacked me. Either he's the target and he's made us or he's the weirdest admirer I've ever had."

"Worse than Devil?"

"Okay, second weirdest." She smiled and unbuttoned Captain's jacket to better access the wound.

"Why hasn't he made contact yet?"

"He's probably a lot closer than we are and can't give himself away."

"He would have that kind of luck. Ow!"

"Sorry, cap." She said tying one more not in the bandage to hold it.

They stood together looking into the night a moment, sharing the same thought. Turning their heads to meet each others eyes, captain said what they both thought. "Yeah. That probably was Devil." He looked down at his blood starting to dot the bandage on his side. "Bastard."

"Well, he made contact." She said optimistically.

"Bastard."


	6. Chapter 6: Trouble

The sunlight streaming in the window didn't wake her. Captain grumbling about it did.

"Five more minutes, mom."

"Funny, May."

"It's Esmeralda remember? Someone might be listening." She said smiling without opening her eyes.

"If they were, they should have done something while I was getting skewered." He grumped.

"They were too busy laughing." If she had her eyes open, she would have seen the pillow that slapped the side of her head.

"Captain!" she squealed loud and playfully. A bit too loud and a bit too playful.

"That's enough. Get up. Back to work." He shifted slowly to sit on the edge of the bed and gingerly touched his wounded side. "I can't believe it doesn't hurt worse."

Sitting up and throwing her messy dark hair out of her face she laughingly replied, "It's a good thing I paid attention in herbology." He just shook his head. But she knew he was smiling. Referencing his favorite classics always made him smile.

She got up and started pulling her colorful dress on over the light shift she'd slept in. Captain sat on the bed breathing thoughtfully when a small fury head rammed into his leg. "Ow! Dammit. We're lucky this thing hasn't made a mess of this room."

"Horny knows better than that." She said, shimmying the dress into place. "Don't you, Horny?" she said sweetly at the goat. It pushed roughly past Captain and bounded gleefully across the bed to leap into her arms with a cheerful bleat.

"You named it Horny?"

"Sure. It has horns." She smiled ruffling the little goat's fur. Captain just shook his head and reached for his jacket. "So now that we know Devil is in the Cathedral, we should try to communicate with him to find out what he knows."

"We can't blow his cover, Cap."

"Nothing says we will. If we haven't been identified, then it shouldn't be suspicious for us to speak with him in confessional or something."

"I don't know. There was somebody following me when I was checking out the cathedral and they were being really careful not to be noticed."

"What makes you so sure it wasn't Devil?"

"I noticed."

"Good point." He mumbled buckling his belt.

"Maybe there's some way a captain of the guard can get in to speak with a specific priest."

"Without raising an eyebrow from the entire clergy?"

"I dunno. You can say you plan to get married and want a specific priest to oversee things."

"I'm pretty sure it doesn't work that way."

"Well fine. You sit around and think of something. I'm going to scout around some more while I earn some money for breakfast." She shifted her moderate bust to be as appealing as possible over the cincher she wore. Then turned to the door.

"Try to stay out of trouble." He called after her.

She just smiled at him as she walked out and it looked for all the world like the goat did too.

Sun sparkled off the coins on her belt as she smiled and twirled. The little goat bounced around her in time with the fiddle player that sat beside them. Several stopped to watch and a few threw coins. A good start. She didn't see Devil anywhere, but she probably had enough for a meal so she'd walk around the cathedral while she ate. She turned to face her little audience for a grateful bow when three soldiers joined the crowd. She smiled. Maybe just one more dance. When her eyes met those of the tallest soldier, his face stayed very serious. Not a good sign. She paused confused and he approached.

"Mademoiselle, you are to come with me."

"Why?"

"You are accused of witchcraft and will be questioned."

"What!?" she demanded as all those around fled. Even the violinist was gone.

"Don't resist, little gypsy. It will only be worse for you." The tall soldier reached for May's arm. She let him. Perfectly still, she watched his hand come toward her, eyes wide. The other two soldiers hadn't moved.

As soon as his left hand touched her right bisept, she circled her hand upwards to catch his elbow joint and pulled him by to her right, smacking the back of his head with her tambourine as he fell. Throwing the tambourine at the soldier on her left, she ran at the one on the right who was too surprised by her sudden move to brace against the shoulder that slammed him in the gut. He fell back with little hooves running up his front and a pair of horns hitting him in the nose. May turned to the last one, now recovered from the distracting tambourine, and twirled quickly toward him, letting her skirt fly wildly. He never saw the little foot coming at the side of his face.

She ran to the nearest alley while they were still picking themselves up. Quickly sprinting down the narrow ways and dodging around corners, she had to leap over a man that bent down to recover something he dropped. She couldn't help but smile at the little goat as it out paced her on the straight parts. Rounding a corner onto a wide street a small flock of geese scattered around her and the boy herding them shouted angrily at her. A quick glance showed no signs of any soldiers so she slowed her pace beside a merchant's cart heading to the market. She followed it to the square and slipped into a crowd that was moving along the far edge. She was just passing the bricked up cell of a strange hermit woman when she heard the most horrible screaming. May turned to see a face that couldn't really be a woman staring at her in rage and screaming with a ragged voice. "Witch! Devil's whore! Die wretch!"

"Have we met?" May asks confused before quickly turning away. That was the last she saw. The heavy gauntlet of a nearby soldier that heard the woman's screams dropped May on the spot. Racing to her aid, the little goat is suddenly lifted, still running, from the ground. It bleats loudly in fear, but it's mouth is covered and it quickly disappears, unnoticed by the crowd gathering to see the unconscious gypsy carried away by the soldiers.

Captain stormed down the dark hall to the cell. He couldn't believe how stupid she'd been. His side throbbed with ever step and that only irritated him further. How did he ever get anything accomplished with one agent always in trouble and the other always trying to kill him?

The guard saluted as he approached. "Is the prisoner awake?"

"I don't know, sir. I haven't heard anything."

"Stand aside. I'll see to it."

Without question the guard moved to let the Captain open the heavy wooden door. Why couldn't May and Devil be this cooperative? Pushing the door shut behind him, he raised the torch he held to better see her laying in a heap on the floor. He quickly knelt and shook her to some degree of wakefulness before calling over his shoulder. "Wake up, you."

"Please, Captain, no. My head can't take it." She muttered, holding the large bruise on the side of her head. Captain leaned closer to whisper, "Keeping up appearances, May."

Then raising up again and shouting. "I said wake up!" She understood.

"Ow! Where am I?!" She yelled in alarm while calmly pulling herself up to sit.

"You've been accused of witchcraft and are in the Palace of Justice awaiting your trial." Captain yelled and then whispered. "Probably by the target. He's made you and this is a distraction to keep us busy while he finishes selling the art." He starts pacing anxiously. May had to continue the show.

"I'm not a witch." She yelled. "What are you talking about?" whispering "Has Devil contacted you again?" Captain was still pacing. Getting more worried and distracted by the second.

"They're going to torture you for a confession and I can't try to help you without risking blowing my cover. If they kill that body, you might make it back to your own, but then you might not. There's always a risk." He was loosing the plot. His whisper was getting louder and the guard would get suspicious soon.

"When is the trial?" she whispered, leading him back to the moment. He understood.

"Your trial is tomorrow morning." He shouted, then whispered, "We have to do something."

She shouted, "But I'm not a witch. Please," then whispered "There's time, Cap. They won't try and execute me all in one day. There's still a chance you and Devil can complete the mission we all go back safely."

"There is no chance, May. These people hate gypsies and your accuser is in the damn church. And you know what they do to witches." He whispered worriedly before quickly remembering to shout, "That's for the court to decide, mademoiselle." He turned sadly to leave as she whispered.

"It's okay, Captain. My plan will still work."

"This is a terrible plan, May." He muttered before opening the door and leaving.

"It will work." She said quietly to herself.

Devil walked methodically along the darkened corridor listening for the footsteps of someone trying to keep hidden. He had a few ideas who the target might be, but he had to catch them to be sure. They would be moving carefully and silently about their nefarious tasks even in their borrowed skin. Instead he heard the fast, loud footsteps of someone very excited. Probably the twit that keeps calling him brother. Devil didn't bother slowing his pace. "Claude! My brother!" Gringoire's voice echoed painfully off the normally peaceful stone walls.

Yep, it was him. Devil stopped and turned to see the young man running up to him, wide eyed and holding a goat. "Brother. Brother. You won't believe my wonderful luck."

"You have a goat." Devil acknowledged with characteristic disinterest.

"Not just any goat. This is the wonderful little animal I was telling you about. It dances and walks on two feet and I even saw it fighting soldiers."

"Why would a goat fight soldiers?" Devil asked barely listening.

"This is the goat that belongs to the gypsy girl, brother. The one that dances in the square. That released Quasimodo." Devil suddenly started listening. It wasn't like May to give up a cute fury thing without a fight.

"And how did you persuade her to release this wonderful animal to you?"

"I didn't have to. The soldiers took her away. I rescued the goat. It would have been alone and starving if I hadn't taken it with me. Isn't it such a lovely thing?" Gringoire held the little goat close and stroked its fur. "Yes, brother," Devil answered thoughtfully. "Did you see where the soldiers took the girl?"


	7. Chapter 7: Devil

_AN: This was going to be a longer chapter, but I wanted to post and I'm not done with the other part of it, so I made it two shorter chapters instead._

Devil stomped angrily back to the chambers he used in the cathedral. How could May be so stupid. She knew she they had an important covert mission. Covert means unseen and unheard. So what did she do? Prance around the city squares in bright colors and shiny coins laughing and dancing with a damn goat. Even the blind beggars could see her. Then picking fights with soldiers in plain view of the public. It's no wonder she got caught.

He quickly entered his small cell and closed the door behind him. He left his body's brother back with the goat after hearing where May was. He doubted Gringoire noticed. The boy was so enthralled with the goat he hadn't talked about anything else for days. He wouldn't miss the body of his brother and Devil needed to think.

He needed a plan. May was in trouble. An accusation of witchcraft was a death sentence. The only question was how much would she suffer first. He couldn't allow that. She was the only woman in all of history that would, that could, love him. He couldn't loose her. He looked through the stacks of parchment on the little table beside the bed he used. He needed a plan. One of the parchments looked useful. He studied it a moment before letting it fall as he turned to the door.

She'd be at the Palace of Justice waiting for the trial. Captain would easily have access to her, but probably couldn't help her escape without blowing his cover. He could, at least, communicate with her. Hopefully he already had. Devil moved swiftly and silently down the hall. He didn't want to be noticed leaving the cathedral. He didn't have time for questions.

Rounding a corner near one of the exits, he bumped into the Archdeacon, who asked quite started, "Where are you off to in such a hurry, my son?" Devil didn't have time for this. With eyes downcast in a show of respect he replied, "I just wanted some fresh air, father." He waited looking at the Archdeacon's knees for the longest few seconds of his life. "Very well, my son, enjoy," came a kind voice with just a slight edge that Devil couldn't place. But he wouldn't forget it either. "Thank you, father."

Devil had always been a master of fast walking. Even in bodies nothing like his own, he was adept at moving quickly without looking like he was moving much at all. This was how a monk crossed the courtyard of Notre Dame Cathedral in a few seconds without drawing the attention of a single person. He barely saw the crowds of people around him as he moved through them like a shark through water, stopping only briefly to give benedictions to a group of beggars huddled at the mouth of an alley. "Blessings on all who wait here every morning at dawn," he whispered quietly, dropping a few coins into their open hands. The beggars watched stunned as he disappeared into the crowd.

The distance to the Palace of Justice flew by, but his mind and muscles all strained to move faster. He had to be there. He had to help her. He had to see her and know that she was okay. He slowed only slightly as he approached the large, sturdy door. He followed the crowd, checking the face of every soldier for the one that Captain was wearing. The one called Phoebus. He found the face he was looking for just inside the door of the trial chamber. Standing straight and proud. Eyes forward, jaw set, perfect attention. Playing the part well. The chiseled features and blonde hair helped, too.

"Good morning, captain." Devil said low, seeming to suddenly appear at the captain's side. "It is morning. The rest I'm not so sure about." Captain replied without looking at the person speaking. He was clearly focused on the upcoming trial. Devil couldn't blame him. "How's your left side today?" he asked casually. Captain's head snapped around to look him dead in the face. Devil smiled in spite of himself. That got his attention.

"It hurts like the devil, actually. Thanks for asking," Captain replied mirthlessly and looked back to the front of the room where the judge was just entering to take his seat.

"What the hell happened, Captain?" Devil asked quietly looking forward. At a glance they were both simply watching the proceedings. Not having a conversation.

"I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to swear."

"Now is not the time to split hairs." Devil growled.

"It was her idea."

"What."

"She's trying a tower of London." Captain mumbled through clenched teeth, every bit as unhappy as he new Devil was quickly becoming.

"Damn."

"Agreed."

Doors at the far side of the room opened and May was lead in by two guards. She was disheveled from the fight and a night on a stone floor, but overall not too bad. Devil and Captain watched from their place in the corner farthest from her. A small sea of people between them watching with fascination.

The prosecutor quickly presented the charge of witchcraft. "What have you to say, gypsy?"

May stood defiantly. "I have done nothing that you accuse me of."

"You have been seen to be in conference with a familiar and to have taken possession of at least two people." The prosecutor quickly retorted. May was just as quick.

"What familiar? What people? Who says these things?"

"We won't waste this court's time with her rantings. Take her away." The lazy judge dismissed her with a wave of his hand and looked to the prosecutor for the next case while the guards each took an arm and led May back through the door they'd entered.

While they had argued, Devil silently made his way along the wall to stand in a dim corner just behind them. With bowed head, he followed them discreetly through the door. He would be close to her no matter what. He would do whatever he could. Even if it was just to watch. He followed them like a shadow down a dark hall. She walked calmly and quietly between her guards. He could easily take them both out and escape with her before anyone noticed. But she would never let him hear the end of it, if he did.

They entered a dark room lit by a fire and a bed of coals. Strange shapes hung on the wall. Some moaning softly, others not moving at all. Devil stayed in the deep shadows of the farthest corner. He could still see everything that happened, but he was well out of sight and hearing to all in the room. He eyes quickly took in the irons heating in the coals, the varied and terrifying implements that hung near the fire and the empty rack in the center of the room. He silently prayed for the sharp instead of the hot. A few robed figures entered solemnly from a door he hadn't noticed. He stayed silent and calm watching May. Her slender shoulders were straight and strong. She no doubt had seen everything that he had. She knew what awaited her and she was ready. Confident. Stupid. Beautiful.


End file.
